Action and Reaction
by I-LOVE-SPIKE
Summary: *FINISHED* Harry/Draco SLASH. Harry begins a twisted game of seduction and drags Draco into it. It should be different. Enjoy...
1. Wink?

Author: ~*Mistique*~ Author Email: frozen_dragon@hotmail.com Category: Slash/Romance Keywords: harry/draco, slash Rating: PG-13 to R Summary: Not quite sure where it's going but I'm working on it. Should be different from most harry/draco stories Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry potter. J.K.Rowling does and all those people publishing her books and making the movie. DON'T SUE!  
  
The fumes coming from their potion were making Harry nauseous. He couldn't remember what they were making but being paired with Hermione had its advantages. His eyes began to wander around the class Snape was at his desk grading papers. Neville was cowering next to the mountain troll that was Goyle and Ron had been paired with Seamus.   
  
He turned around to the back desk were Pansy had been paired with Malfoy, who coincidently was staring right at him. Malfoy immediately broke the gaze as a pink tinge was brought to his cheeks. Now that was interesting, it also promised to be a lot of fun.  
  
He didn't catch Malfoy's eye again until the end of the lesson when they were all leaving. Before Malfoy could brake the gaze he winked so briefly that anyone would wonder if it actually happened. He almost laughed as Malfoy tried to recover his mask of cool superiority and failed. He spun on his heel to catch up with Ron and Hermione leaving a stunned Draco Malfoy behind.  
  
He smiled to himself. This promises to be a lot of fun indeed.  
  
  
  
~*What do you think? Was this any good for a beginning? Comments and suggestions would be very helpful. I know this was short but I'm more likely to finish this story I keep the chapters short. I know Draco wasn't acting exactly like his normal self this chapter but I'm working on that.*~ 


	2. Contemplations

Disclaimer and all the other junk is in the first chapter. I decided to start this while I was still in the mood. So far I have one review. Yay for me! Thanx OMG I needed to know that at least one person read the beginning. I should stop blabbing now.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Did Potter really just wink at me? No, must be my imagination. I wouldn't imagine that would I? Maybe Pansy trying to seduce me has finally made me crack. I don't know anymore. I hope I didn't blush in class today. I could always argue it was caused by the fumes from the potion.  
  
What if he did wink? Maybe he's attracted to me. That's too hopeful. Hopeful? Where did that come from? I don't want Potter to be attracted to me- Although who could blame him if he was. I need to stop thinking about this. Sleep or something. How am I meant to sleep with Goyle snoring like an elephant.   
  
He hid his head under his pillow to block out the sound. Think of boring things. History of magic, Pansy…. Damn! It's not working. Think of girls then. Ginny Weasly… Fleur… Harry. Harry? What the hell? This cannot be happening. And when did I start using his first name. I call him Potter. I'm obviously terribly ill.  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
I shouldn't toy with Malfoy. But it was so much fun seeing him gape like that. I wonder what else would get a reaction out of him(and how much of a reaction?). I don't have any ideas. They should come to me as opportunities arise. It's too early to make a pass at him. I could casually slip in his first name while talking to him.  
  
I shouldn't be thinking about this now. I have transfiguration homework. I wonder what he's thinking about right now. Probably still blanching about earlier. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle before picking up his quill and going back to work.   



	3. Silver Moon

Okay, I finally got time to write a bit more while my family was out of the house. If you have any ideas please give them to me because I only have a slight idea where this is heading.  
  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
  
Harry had seen Malfoy out by the lake a few times recently just sitting under the shade of a tree. Maybe I should do the same but pretend not to notice him. Better yet, get there before him. What would I do when I get there though? Improvise? That always works best.  
  
After dinner he jogged down to the lake after making a quick getaway from Ron and Hermione. They had however been to busy to notice while they were giving each other goo-goo eyes.  
  
It was already getting dark outside and the moonlight beginning to show. He sat down under the tree, leaned his head back against it and closed his eyes. He listened for any sign of approaching footsteps.  
  
  
  
The crunching of the autumn leaves gave Malfoy away. Harry opened his eyes to barely noticeable slits. Malfoy had stopped dead in his tracks just staring at him. When he seemed to come out of his shock he slowly sat down barely a foot away from him looked out onto the lake. The sun had disappeared completely and pale moonlight shone down on them.  
  
Harry raked his brain for ideas but none came. Damn, I had lots of them earlier. Where did they all go?  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
God I didn't expect to find Potter here asleep. I've sat down next to him but he still hasn't woken up. He has a pleasant face, quite pale but tan wouldn't look good on him anyway. Not that I care. A stray lock of hair had fallen over his face hiding it. Maybe I should push it back, it's just agitating me like that.   
  
He reached his hand over to brush the strand behind his ear. His finger can into contact with the soft skin of his cheek.  
  
  
  
Harry grumbled something in his sleep before his head fell to the side and conveniently rested on Draco's shoulder.  
  
What am I going to do now? This isn't going to look good I someone decides to take a night time stroll. And what if Potter wakes up? It feels nice like this- comfortable.  
  
  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
Just then Harry turned his head towards Malfoy's neck and ghosted his breath over it. The sensation made Draco shiver. Harry leaned more of his weight on him and let his hand fall casually onto the slightly larger boy's thigh. Malfoy gasped and Harry tried to contain his grin as it would give him away.  
  
Eventually Malfoy pulled away and gently placed Harry head back against the tree before running back to the school.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and grinned at the moon. Same colour as Draco's hair, he thought absently.   
  
  
Too tired to ask where that stray thought had come from he got up and trudged back into the school.  
  
  
  
  
Just warning you guys, this is my first slash. Any comments? Ideas? Thanx for the reviews guys.  
  
I wrote it as soon as I could and put my homework off because of it. I might bump the rating up to "R" later on because of stuff. Is that okay?  
  
Well and way, See ya.  
  
~*Mistique*~  
  
P.S. I can't believe I got a review from Ruka-chan, one of my favorite authors. ~^-^~  
  
  



	4. Challenges in the Changing Room

That long wait for FF.net to get back up kind of set me off track. Well it's back now and I hope it's here for a while. Sorry for the delay but the posting system wasn't working.   
  
  
Harry's POV:   
  
  
  
The Quidditch match against Slytherin had gone to his favor but he couldn't help feeling that he had distracted Draco from the game. He waited until everyone had left the changing room before heading for the showers.   
  
  
  
Opening his locker he pulled out his towel and shampoo. Just before he closed his locker again he saw a glint of silver hair reflected in the mirror of his locker. Pretending he hadn't seen anything he pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a quick not on it. Before tucking it into the pocket of his robes,   
  
  
  
Relax, pretend he's not there. Moving over to the shower he started to slowly pull off his clothes. Hope he likes this.   
  
  
  
Draco's POV:   
  
  
  
Potter's going to take a shower. Don't just stand there. Leave! Wait what's he writing on that piece of parchment? He'd see me if I moved now. I'll have to stay here and watch. No you will not. Why would you want to watch anyway?   
  
  
  
Another voice in his head told him to give up the mental fight and just accept this, as it was now the only part of him that was still being stubbornly ignorant.   
  
  
  
He gave in.   
  
  
  
Harry was slowly unfastening his robes. They slid to the floor and lay in a crumpled heap. Underneath Harry was wearing tight black jeans and white button-down shirt. He didn't know much about muggle clothes but those particular ones definitely suited Harry.   
  
  
  
In painfully slow motion Harry unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor along with his robe. Finally he slid down the black pants until he was left standing in his boxers. He turned on the shower before discarding the final piece of clothing.   
  
  
  
He obviously worked out because you can't get a body like that from doing nothing. Of course he does idiot, he's on the quidditch pitch every day.   
  
  
  
Angry at himself for forgetting that Harry had just beaten him on the pitch, he tried to turn away. What if Harry found out he was watching? I would probably have my name in the paper for being a pervert.   
  
  
  
His mouth was going dry just from watching. Harry was rubbing shower jell onto ever part of his body. Every part.   
  
  
  
Trying to stop sounds from escaping his mouth, he bit down hard on his bottom lip. He didn't know how much longer he could stay quiet.   
  
  
  
Harry turned the shower off and started to put his clothes back on. This gave Draco time to catch his breath. He was walking away now but not before dropping a piece of parchment on the changing room floor.   
  
  
  
Draco waited until he was sure he'd left before coming out of hiding and bending down to pick up the note. It would not be good if he was caught out at the last minute.   
  
  
  
He read the note:   
  
  
  
"Your move, Draco"   
  
  
  
Oh Bloody Hell.   
  
  
  
  
TBC   
  
  
  
See ya,   
~*Mistique*~   
  
  
  
  
I am in desperate need of ideas. I think I have writers block. Please give me ideas, any at all. Also if you can, tell me what you think of the chapter. Is there anything that needs changing or doesn't make sense? I know I took a long time but I spent quite a long time trying to convert my friend to a slash fan. I succeeded with help from the work of Ryhsenn and Just Silver. Great authors they are.   
  
P.S. I just read a couple of really good books by Darren Shan. Just in case you were interested the first one in the series is "Cirque du Freak". It was fantastic.


	5. Disbelief

Well I took a break for about three days occasionally thinking about what was going to happen but I couldn't come up with anything so I decided to just dive into writing. That's usually the best method.   
Thanx for all the great reviews and I'll try replying to them after the story since should really start doing that. Enough of my yakking most people never read the author notes, but THANK-YOU if you do.   
  
  
Draco's POV:   
  
  
  
Draco stared down in disbelief.   
  
  
  
Not only had Harry known he was in the changing room, he had encouraged it (quite well, I might add). Realizing his mouth had dropped open, he quickly closed it. This was embarrassing, he'd been caught. Harry was probably only doing this to humiliate him. To have something to laugh about in the halls with his friends. A reason to point at him as he walked by.   
  
  
  
He wouldn't let that happen.   
  
  
  
His fist closed around the piece of parchment and he shut his eyes tight. He couldn't let that happen. There was too much at stake and it would probably be for nothing. His father would most definitely not approve, not because Harry was a boy but because he was "The Boy Who Lived".   
  
  
  
His father didn't have to find out though, never has to know. He'd better find out Harry's intentions first.   
  
  
  
Once he'd properly cleared his mind he once again became aware of the bulge in his trousers.   
  
  
  
What am I going to do about that? Go back down! Okay, that didn't work.   
  
  
  
~Did you actually expect it to?~   
  
  
  
Sighing, he made his way towards the showers, completely ignoring the hot water taps.   
  
  
  
Harry's POV:   
  
  
  
I wish I could have seen the expression on his face when he picked up the note. I should have hid and watched.   
  
  
  
Maybe if I go back now I can see his stunned after-shock.   
  
  
  
Smiling in delight he headed back the way he came, unaware that he was going to get more than he expected.   
  
  
  
  
TBC   
  
I know this one was short but it's a sort of in-between. Sorry. Flame me if you want.   
Do you think I should leave it like that for another week? Don't worry I wouldn't do that if it was avoidable.   
  
Berkeley Halperin - I'm not quite sure on what he'll do yet but I have a few ideas. *Grins*   
  
DecepticonZX2 - I loved your comments (mostly because you gave nice compliments). Thanx!   
  
lkhgLRW - Glad you liked my ideas.   
  
Ines - The reason I decided to do a fic like this was because of a discussion that was started at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/cassie_and_rhysenn. It was about whether Harry or Draco was on top.   
  
Ruka-chan - Thanx for reviewing, I love your stories. Most of them are so sweet and oddly satisfying at the end.   
  
Ambrosius - I love your story as well. I'll get Draco to do something eventually but for now what he'll do will probably be unintentional.   
  
CrystalStarGuardian - *Smirks* 'the two most shaggable boys at hogwarts' will be doing something but since I have no experience writing slash, those parts may take while to be written. I'm learning quickly though.   
  
Ellerfru - I know this another short chapter but I can't write long ones. When I do that I end up giving up on the story because it takes too long. I'll try to make them a little longer but I can't guarantee anything. *Smiles*   
  
Brittni_Malfoy - Thanx so much for the ideas, I think that's probably the path the story will take and it's nice to know someone read my A/N. Toodles.   
  
Mandy - That might happen but I'm thinking more along the lines of "Less talk - More action". Harry thinks like that as well so that's how I see it.   
  
See ya,   
~*Mistique*~ 


	6. A Little Help?

I know I took a long time with this and it wasn't because I was stuck. It was because I was lazy. I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY Sorry. Please forgive me *Ducks the rotten vegetables*. I really didn't mean to put it off so long *dodges the flaming torches*. Alright I'll get on with it.  
  
Thanx so much for all the reviews. I loved all of your comments.  
  
*********  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
  
He was slightly disappointed to find that the changing room was empty. Well at least the note's gone. That means he read it.  
  
  
He was about to leave when he heard a loud,  
  
  
"Damn it! This isn't working."  
  
  
That couldn't be who he thought it was could it. The water was still running in the showers but it was obviously cold because there was no steam filling the room.   
  
  
He almost laughed thinking about why Draco was taking a cold shower.  
  
  
Maybe he could get a show now. It was only fair really.   
  
  
Silently he walked towards the shower area although the noise from the water disguised his footsteps anyway.  
  
  
His eyes met with the pale figure that was furiously turning up the cold water. He let his eyes to wander over the delicate curves of Draco's body. Nice.  
  
  
Very nice.  
  
  
He couldn't help smiling at the fact that he had managed to get him so worked up.  
  
  
Returning to reality he realized that Draco was now facing the wall, resting his head against it. He was whimpering to himself.   
  
  
Without warning he started banging his head against the wall. Not too hard but it but enough to cause concern.  
  
  
That has to stop.  
  
  
With as much stealth as possible he advanced towards Draco, who was oblivious to everything around him.  
  
  
Now a foot away from Draco, he was wandering what to do. Draco had stopped trying to cease his brain activity and was breathing raggedly, head once again against the wall.  
  
  
Leaning forward he snaked an arm around the thin waist before he stared to land butterfly kisses on his neck.  
  
  
He felt Draco tense in his arms. He used his free hand to stroke Draco's hair soothingly.   
  
  
As Draco relaxed he was slowly turned around to face Harry.  
  
  
Shocked silver eyes met amused green ones. The hand in Draco's hair tightened slightly, pulling his face forward for a kiss. Slightly parted lips aloud harry's tongue inside, teasing.  
  
  
Draco, was still wet from the shower that had not had the desired effect. All attempts to quell his arousal had been ruined now that Harry had returned with some new cards to play.  
  
  
Breaking the kiss Harry looked into the now dazed eyes. Pointedly dropping his gaze downwards he grinned.   
  
  
"It appears you need some help," he whispered in the blonde's ear.  
  
  
Help that I'm more than willing to give.  
  
  
~TBC~  
  
I didn't plan to write that but that's the way things go  
  
I don't think I'll be writing anything graphic but if that's what you want I'll give it a shot but I'm not promising anything.  
  
Also, Sophie, if you read that DO NOT make fun of it in school. I know you wouldn't but I'm just reminding you.  
  
Paris Malfoy - The block's pretty much gone now. Thanx.  
  
CrystalStarGuardian - Hope you liked this part and I'll try not to take to long with the next.  
  
Red Danish - Is that what you thought would happen?  
  
Prongs - *Squeals like a little school girl* Prongs reviewed my story. Just kidding. I love them together too.  
  
Alynnia*McKinnon - Hope you liked this bit.  
  
Rebeccagrace - Slash is GOOD. But that's my opinion.  
  
Ambrosius - I'll try and add more talking next time but I'm just getting into it really.  
  
RisingStar - I wrote more!  
  
Shannon - Sorry for being so lazy.  
  
Draca Snape - Thanx for your support. I agree with CrystalStarGuardian as well. *Grins* 


	7. Harry, who's under the blanket?

The last Chapter.  
  
I know I took a very long time with this but I think this is the end and I was really stuck on what to write next. I'm really sorry but please don't be mad at me and not review because of it.  
  
There is ::Gasp:: actual talking in this chapter.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
How we managed to get to Harry's dorm room I'll never know but I'm very glad the older years were allowed separate rooms. He's asleep now and all I'm left with are my thoughts. This all happened so quickly. Only last week we were fighting in the hallways.  
  
  
  
I think too much, it's seven in the morning for God's sake.   
  
  
  
He's sleeping now, and I have major hangover. I don't even remember drinking. All I know is that I will never drink again in my life.  
  
  
  
Draco raised his hands to his forehead and massaged his temples.  
  
  
  
"You okay?" Draco turned his head to see Harry looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
  
  
"Headache," he said hoarsely. When did my voice get so weak?  
  
  
  
Harry turned on his side and started rummaging through his drawer.  
  
  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
  
  
"Hangover cure," he paused, "I need one as well. I don't know what we drank last night but I have a sneaking suspicion that it was made by Hagrid." He grinned, "And you never mess with Alcohol made by Hagrid."  
  
  
  
Harry handed him a small purple pill which he would have normally been suspicious of. But in light of the fact that it felt like his head was going to explode he really didn't care if it was poison.  
  
  
  
Harry settled down on his side of the bed and closed his eyes. What does this mean? Is that it? Do we hate each other again now?  
  
  
  
He would have kept questioning but it was at that moment that the bedroom door flew open-  
  
  
  
Grabbing the covers Draco quickly hid under the blanket beside Harry. A thick Irish voice disrupted the otherwise tranquil atmosphere in the room.  
  
  
  
"Harry, d'you want to join us for," The Irish boy stopped mid-sentence and I could swear he was grinning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
  
  
Great, just what I need, the boy who cannot keep his mouth shut about anything. Seamus was grinning, standing at the foot of the bed and that look in his eye told him, this was not going to be good.  
  
  
  
"Harry, what's that in your bed?" he asked in mock innocence.  
  
  
  
Feigning confusion, "I really don't know what you mean Seamus." Under the blanket Draco snorted loudly.  
  
  
  
Evidently Seamus was not going to give up, "Alright, let me rephrase that, WHO is in your bed?"  
  
  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?"  
  
  
  
"No but I'll get it out of you somehow," he pause a moment, looking around the room. Clothes were sprawled on the floor in a mess. He looked back up Harry after reaching for the floor to pick something up.  
  
  
  
"I didn't know you were into boys, Harry," he said holding up a pair of black silk boxers, clearly pleased with himself.  
  
  
  
Harry snorted, "Oh you're one to talk."  
  
  
  
"Now who could it be?" Seamus looked to floor again for anymore tell-tale signs but since there were no labels on the clothes he gave up on that method for a different one - Tugging at the blankets.  
  
  
  
Before he could get very far, a muffled voice was heard through the blanket, "Fuck off, Finnigan!"  
  
  
  
Seamus' eyes went wide with shock.  
  
  
  
"Seamus that means, leave. And you'd better keep you mouth shut."  
  
  
  
Moving back slightly he quickly recovered from his shock. "I can't guarantee that I won't 'accidentally' let it slip," he replied grinning mischievously.  
  
  
  
"Then I might 'accidentally' let slip to Ron about the time I caught you and Ginny behind the-"  
  
  
  
"Fine," he muttered, before adding, "That doesn't mean I'm not going to tease you on my own." He flashed a smile before leaving.  
  
  
  
As soon as the door closed, Draco's head emerged from under the blanket.  
  
  
  
"Well that went well," he drawled, but his amusement was clearly showing on his face.  
  
  
  
Harry didn't respond, just rested his head back against the pillow.  
  
  
  
"Harry," he said after a while, "what does this mean?" He didn't elaborate but what he meant was clear.  
  
  
  
Harry didn't open his eyes but sighed. "What do you want it to mean?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know," he whispered. He wished Harry would open his eyes, at least then he would have a vague idea of what he was thinking.  
  
  
  
"Then I suppose we'll have to see, won't we?" Harry's eyes were now open. "You don't want to end it here do you?"  
  
  
  
Harry didn't know it but he was holding his breath I anticipation.  
  
  
  
"No, I don't," he replied truthfully. Harry smiled, leaning over to kiss him, both falling back against the bed. Harry's arms were around his waist, holding him close.   
  
  
  
They didn't know how much time had passed but the door once again flew open, Harry cursed himself for not locking it. Draco sighed and pulled the blanket back over his head.  
  
  
  
The Creevey brothers made they're way into the room, cameras in hand. They stopped a few feet from the bed with puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
  
  
"Harry, who's under the blanket?"  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
~The end~  
  
  
I think that's the end because I really don't know how to continue. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
